The practice of regularly washing head hair has become ubiquitous in modern society. Frequently, the hair is washed using a conventional liquid or gel shampoo, which is applied to the hair and then rinsed out with water. However, dry shampoos, which do not require the use of water, are becoming increasingly popular. The use of a dry shampoo can save time and provide added convenience since no rinsing with water is needed; rather, removal of the dry shampoo can be effected simply by brushing or blotting it from the scalp. Furthermore, it has been suggested that excessively frequent wet-washing can be associated with damage to the hair, particularly for those with fine hair. The use of dry shampoos may therefore provide an alternative or complementary method for maintaining the cleanliness and appearance of the hair without incurring the damaging effects of excessive washing in water.
However, dry shampoos currently on the market can have various disadvantageous characteristics. Some such shampoos contain a number of synthetic components such as, for example, bulking agents, which can be undesirable both from a customer perception perspective and from an environmental viewpoint. Dry shampoo powders may also have unsatisfactory capacity to absorb oil, have a heavy feel or a tendency to form clumps of particles (which can both reduce the effectiveness of the product and give rise to unsightly residues in the hair). Still further, when the intended use is for a subject with dark hair, it has often been considered necessary for the dry shampoo powders additionally to incorporate pigments to avoid leaving unattractive and obviously visible light-coloured remnants of material in the hair after cleaning. There is therefore a need for new dry shampoo compositions for use as an alternative to conventional wet shampoo and dry shampoo products.